


written in the bubbles

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy and Dean enjoy a bubble bath together.  Short one-shot.





	written in the bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillian13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian13/gifts).



> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Prompt was: Bubble bath
> 
> For bylillian

For future reference, ‘putting the big bathtub to good use’ was an excellent way to spend an evening.  And no, Dean wasn’t just referring to the crazy amount of bubble bath Darcy had dumped in here.

Her hand encircled him, the soft washcloth rasping against his skin with every soft stroke.  Dean’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes locked her gaze.  "Darce…" he murmured.

Her lips met his briefly before she shushed him. “Thin walls, Dean.”  

“I don’t care,” he countered.

“You don’t care if people hear you enjoying your bubble bath?” She twisted her wrist, squeezing him on the upstroke. The water was sloshing with her movements, making this so much  _more_  than just a hand job.

He shook his head, closing the distance between them. “I want you.”

“Not yet… we’re in the bath,” she teased.  

He planted his feet, wrapping an arm around her waist and using the other to help hoist them both out of the water.  

It splashed all over the floor as he stepped out of the tub.  She hooked her legs around his waist and he carried her out to the bedroom.  

Her nipples pebbled in the cool air and he couldn’t resist ducking down to suck one into his mouth.  

“You’re a fucking hot mess, you know that?” she half-giggled/half-moaned as his tongue flicked against the stiff peak. He set her down on the edge of the bed. “The bed’s all wet.”  

He hummed. “So are you…”

 


End file.
